The Only One
by lightblue-Nymphadora
Summary: Quinn and Brittany race against time to save Rachel and Santana. Quinn/Rachel; Santana/Brittany. Superhero!fic. Cracky at points. Evil!Finn and Maniacal!Jacob.
1. Chapter 1

_**LbN: Don't ask me why I'm obsessed with the thought of the Gleeks as superheroes and super villains lately, lol. But if any artists are out there reading, and want to design Britt and Quinn's costumes, I will totally write something dedicated to you! Happy reading :)**_

* * *

_All our lives we've been waiting_

_For someone to call our leader._

_All your lies I'm not believing._

_Heaven shine a light down on me._

Fabray Enterprises was the richest company in the world, which meant that Quinn's mansion was big enough to house about 60 families. There were only two, however. She and Rachel, and Santana and Brittany. Of course, there would be one more, soon, she thought with a smile. Having all that space was great—it meant they could have a big nursery.

It was also a nifty thing for storing all of her crime fighting gear.

She sighed as she took off her uniform. She hung up The Emerald Fury's gear for the night and yawned. Brittany must've still been on her patrol. There had been more activity in the north part of the city that week. She hadn't gotten a message, so she assumed her partner (of the crime fighting variety) was okay. "Nigel!" she called tiredly into the intercom. All she wanted at that moment was a bacon cheeseburger, some onion rings, and cuddle time with Rachel.

The butler didn't answer.

That was odd, she thought. She hit the intercom again. "Nigel?" No answer. "Rachel?" She hummed to herself as she strolled through the left wing of the house. Option number one: Rachel had dragged their poor butler nursery shopping again. Option two: she and Santana were off having a spa day. She got to their bedroom and went to lie down for a bit. That's when she saw option three: the ransom note.

Her eyes turned an unnatural shade of green, and the wood of their bedside table cracked as she read.

"QUINN!"

Brittany appeared out of thin air next to her. She had a letter in her hands too. "I can't find Santana!"

"What does yours say?" Quinn asked.

"It's time for the heroes to learn their place. Do what we ask, and she won't be harmed. Reveal your identities tomorrow on the five o'clock news, and she'll be returned safely to you."

Quinn took a deep breath and tried to contain her rage. That was the thing about having alien super powers. When you lost control of your emotions, things tended to catch fire. She quite liked the décor of the room as it was, and had a feeling Brittany didn't want to be burnt to a crisp that night, so she calmed as much as possible. "Mine doesn't say anything about returning Rachel. It just says to reveal myself, and she won't be harmed."

"It must be another one of us," Brittany said. The air around her began to change colors rapidly.

Quinn let her friend think. Brittany was the Sherlock to Watson, normally. The taller blonde had the gift of super-intelligence as well as teleportation and telekinesis. She was one of the heads of the Defense League. The Rainbow Mist was feared throughout the criminal underworld, not as the biggest or strongest, but definitely the smartest. Quinn knew she would at least have the suspects narrowed down in a minute or so.

"The only ones who know our identities are other heroes."

"Right," Quinn growled. "We told each other as a precaution…to keep each other honest."

"Asian Fusion were patrolling the east half of Sylvesteropolis tonight, and The Viper had the west half. You and I were on north and south…"

"So that leaves The Fist, Purple Redemption—"

"No, she and The Imitator got married last week, remember? They're in Budapest on their honeymoon."

"Right…"

"It only leaves The Fist, Boy Wonder, and The Rock of Light."

"The Fist—Finn," Quinn said. "Blaine and Noah had the meeting with the governors tonight."

They stood looking at each other for a moment.

"Why?" Brittany asked. "It makes no sense."

"He's been checked out for months now. We should've seen something coming."

"Not kidnap. Why would he take them?"

"I know exactly why he would take Rachel…."

"And Santana?"

Quinn sighed. "I don't know. But they're ours, and we're going to get them back. Come on—let's call Kurt at the news station."

* * *

"We will be holding another conference tomorrow, of the utmost importance," The Emerald Fury said. "We ask everyone in Sylvesteropolis to please tune in to the 5 o'clock news for an announcement."

"At this time, we have no further information for you," The Rainbow Mist said, air going blue around her. "But trust that we care for you and our city more than anything. We hope to have your support tomorrow night."

"This has been Kurt B. Hummel with the Daily News. Thanks for joining."

The camera man gave him a thumbs up and the news anchor turned to the heroes. They were already gone.

* * *

"Well…seems like they took the notes seriously enough," the smaller man said.

"I thought I told you not to talk," the bigger one grumbled.

"Finn!"

The bigger man grumbled and got off the couch. "Yes, Rachel?" he asked, going into the other room.

"I don't understand," she said. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because he can, Rachel," Santana said. "He's always had a thing for power, and protecting the innocent just wasn't enough for him."

"Santana," Finn said calmly. "I'll have you know that the only reason you're here is because we didn't want you calling Brittany or Quinn right away. That means you are disposable. So I'd shut up, if I were you."

"You—"

"Santana," Rachel whispered urgently. "Please."

The younger woman quieted.

"As to why I'm doing this," Finn continued. "It's really quite simple. I'm tired of hiding. There's no need. We are bigger than this city—we should be ruling it. Even though you're human, you should understand that. You're a larger than life movie star. Even Santana here has a pretty good name for herself. And, as you can see, plenty of criminals would be more than willing to lend a helping hand." He nodded over to the other man.

"You said I could torture her!" the small man whined.

"I said, you could if the losers didn't show their faces tomorrow, Jacob!" Finn snapped.

"Please let us go, Finn," Rachel asked. "I can't do this. I'm—"

"Rachel," Santana said sharply. She shook her head slightly.

"What?" Finn asked, seeing the exchange. "What are you, Rachel?"

"I'm scared," she said, quietly. "I never thought I'd have to be afraid of you, Finn. We were always friends."

The man's face darkened. "You're a good actress, Rachel. But not good enough. You were going to say something else before Santana stopped you. I suggest you tell the truth." He waited. Nothing. "No? Fine. Jacob, I've changed my mind." He nodded at Santana.

The small man's eyes lit up as he raced to a nearby table. He picked up something that looked like a Playstation Move Motion controller and turned it on. It sparked.

"No!" Rachel yelled as Santana's screams filled the room.

Finn held up and hand and Jacob stopped. "The truth, please."

"I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

_**LbN: Violence in this chapter! You've been warned.**_

* * *

_All our lives we've been waiting_

_For someone to call our leader._

_All your lies I'm not believing._

_Heaven shine a light down on me._

Early the next morning, The Emerald Fury and Rainbow mist were sitting in a large waiting room. There were few people in the world Quinn trusted—and the number was growing smaller now that she knew there was betrayal in the League. However, there was one person she'd always trust.

"She'll see you now," the receptionist called.

They walked into the spacious office and saluted their president.

"Fury, Mist," the woman said. "Have a seat. I received your message last night. I can't say I'm surprised."

"Ma'am?" Quinn asked.

The President stood and walked over to the long window. "No offense to your lady friends, but mortals are incredibly stupid. They think we're inferior beings—meant to do their bidding and save their asses every now and again. Imagine what they'd do if they knew the CEO of the company that makes their lives so easy had magical blood. Or what they'd do if they knew their President—the woman they named this fair island after—was of alien descent. They'd panic. Because in their hearts, they know that they're no match for us. Not all heroes are in the League…not all are as rich, or powerful as the two of you. Imagine what we could do if we decided to…exploit our talents," she said, turning back to them. "And that, I imagine, is partially what's in The Fist's head." She picked up the picture and examined it with a scowl. "If ever a hero was to go wrong, I'd pick him for it. He's self-obsessed, carries a grudge, and can't handle not having what he wants," she said, with a pointed look at Quinn.

"Rachel."

The President nodded. "Now I don't know who's working with them, but I will tell you who will work with you."

A pop sounded to their right, and they saw The Imitator and Purple Redemption standing there.

"God, I wish I could do that," Quinn muttered.

"Girl, you can fly!" Mercedes said, flipping her purple-streaked hair out of her face.

"Doesn't have the same pizzaz as teleportation," Sam said.

"Anyway," The President said. "If you'd like to save your wives sometime this millennium…."

"Right," Brittany said. "We need to get moving. We only have until 5 o'clock."

"I've been up all night," The Imitator said. "Doing recon at some of the smaller criminal bars. Finn's not working alone."

* * *

"Morning."

"Finn…"

"You're still a vegan, right? I brought breakfast." He placed a carton of food in front of her, and one in front of Santana.

"Finn, please. We just want to go home."

"Eat," he said, pulling a lever near the wall. Chains came out of it, giving their restraints some slack.

"Thank you," Santana said.

"Basic mortal needs, if I remember correctly."

"Still…"

"You needn't worry," Finn told her. "So long as you cooperate, and Brittany does what I say, then you'll be returned safely to her."

"What about me?" Rachel said softly.

"Remember what I said? About us being bigger than this place? Rachel, you have a destiny. And it doesn't involve Fury. You belong with me. I will take away what the heroes love most until, one by one, they are forced to reveal themselves. When we have the power we should, you'll be by my side."

"WHAT?" came a screech from the doorway. Jacob ran inside. "That's not what you said, Finn. You said I could have her if I helped you with this."

"I lied." Finn turned to walk away.

Jacob grabbed a large knife from the table, and plunged it into the larger man's back.

Finn howled and swung around. Purple blood dripped everywhere as he swung at Jacob.

The smaller man knew what he was doing, though. He ran to his table of weapons and threw two throwing stars.

Finn batted one away, but the other struck his eye. As he doubled over in pain, Jacob rushed over and stabbed him repeatedly in the spine. He went limp on the floor a few moments later.

"Now we'll see who's calling the shots." He picked up the shock wand again and walked toward Rachel, an evil grin on his face.

"NO!" Santana barked. "Me."

He peered over at her. "Oh…chivalry isn't dead after all. I'll get back to you," he told Rachel.

* * *

"Jacob Ben Israel," Mercedes said, handing the tablet back to Brittany and Quinn. "Smaller scale criminals who are trying to make it to the big stuff use him for their tech needs."

"This guy's a technological genius," Brittany said, scrolling through the information too fast for Quinn to pick up on it. "Seriously, I think he could almost give me a run for my money." She stared down at the information they'd picked up.

"Yeah, and he's got another three hideouts," Sam said sourly.

"What are they?" Brittany asked, air going pink. "I'll try to figure it out."

"We have to hurry," Quinn said. "It's already 12 o'clock."

"Sea," Sam said, projecting the image into the air. "Our lovely mountain range."

"How cliché," Mercedes muttered.

"And lastly, the forest."

"Finn's not going somewhere he won't like," Quinn said. "He'd pick a place he could hide out in for a while. That rules out the ocean fortress."

"It can't be the mountains," Brittany said. "If they're using even half of this equipment, it won't work up at that altitude."

"Forest it is."

* * *

Santana allowed herself the luxury of a whimper as Jacob put bandages on her cuts.

"See?" he said. "I'm not all bad. I could've let you bleed." He walked over to Rachel and sneered down at her stomach. "Pregnant."

Rachel didn't trust herself to say anything.

"Santana?" Jacob called. "Oh, Santana?"

"Yes?" she croaked.

"Water for you," he said, fairly skipping around the room. He poured it into her mouth and then said, "You're a surgeon, yes?"

"A neurosurgeon," she said, not liking where this was going.

"Take it out of her."

"What?"

"No!" Rachel yelled.

"You will have my children, and my children only!" Jacob screeched. He held a knife to Santana's throat as he unlocked her restraints. He led her over to Rachel and placed a scalpel in her hands. "Do ! Or both of you die."

"Okay, Jacob," Santana said softly, trying to think of a way to stall. "But she needs morphine. Or something…. I'm not cutting her open like—"

"YOU DO WHAT I'VE SAID!"

There was a loud banging noise, followed by a few crashes.

Santana took the moment Jacob was distracted to headbutt the shit out of him. She managed to make him drop the knife, and kicked him in the groin.

A second later, the entire room went red-tinted. That could only mean one thing….

"Brittany!"

The blonde hero came through the door while Quinn, who had completely lost control by this point, just knocked down a wall to get through. The room changed colors a few times as Brittany took in the sight of her wife. Everything went back to normal when she picked Santana up and carried her out without a word.

Quinn grabbed the keys and unlocked Rachel. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Fine…fine." Rachel watched Sam and Mercedes cuff Jacob.

"We're going."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Only One**

"ENOUGH!" Rock of Light bellowed, slamming his fist on the table. The Mohawk sticking out of his helmet turned bright red as he glared at the rest of the heroes. "Fury, I understand where you're coming from. If it were up to me, that traitorous bastard would be shot into space, and we'd be done with it. But it's not up to me. The President thinks it would lower the public's trust in us if they knew the truth. So he gets a hero's burial. That's the end of it, Quinn."

She slumped in her chair and glared at the crest in the middle of the table.

"As for you, Jesse—"

"Hero name, please."

"Fine. Saint, you're bugging the fuck out of me with your face. So make yourself useful and make us some coffee."

Saint grumbled and exited the boardroom.

"We have to get to the press meeting," Brittany said tiredly. She'd been teleporting back to the mansion every hour, on the hour, to check up on the girls. It was taking a lot out of her.

"Where are PR and Imitator?" the male half of Asian Fusion asked.

"Booking Ben Isreal," Rock of Light said. "Go on, Quinn, Brittany. We'll take care of everything here."

"See you, Captain," Quinn said, saluting.

* * *

"We've lost a hero today," The Rainbow Mist said. They'd decided to let her talk, since Quinn didn't trust herself to lie convincingly. "Criminal Jacob Ben Isreal kidnapped renowned surgeon Santana Lopez as well as famous actress, Rachel Berry. The Fist was the first to find him, and…" she paused, looking down. The audience mistook it for emotion, and there were sympathetic titters. "His hero burial will be at noon on Saturday. Please come to pay your respects to this man who helped keep this city—this island—safe for so long. We also implore you to respect the privacy of the victims. Thank you." She walked off stage, scowling.

Quinn smirked as they walked away from the reporters. She jumped when Mercedes appeared in front of her. "Shit! Do you have to do that?"

"Jacob got away."

"HOW?"

"Walking him into the station," Mercedes said, grimacing. "One of his rat friends on the outside…there was a flash-bang. Those stupid glasses he wears protected his eyes from it. He ran."

"Shit," Quinn said. "Britt—oh." Brittany had already teleported away. "She's gone back to the mansion."

"Right. Let's go before the sea of reporters gets up here."

* * *

"We got a message on the cloud," Brittany said as soon as Quinn walked in.

"He wants me," Rachel said.

"Too fucking bad," Quinn mumbled, holding her tightly. "He's not getting you."

"He's threatening to reveal your identities."

"I have an idea," Sam said. "A good one."

* * *

The wind whipped at them as they made their way to the mountain fortress. Sam, tired, basically fell on the doorbell. "I brought her."

The sleaze actually answered the door himself, pointing a gun. "Let me see."

The figure stepped in front of Sam and lowered her hood.

"I'm surprised. I didn't think Quinn would've let you."

"We had to restrain her," Sam said, panting.

"Good," Jacob said. "Get inside."

"Jacob," Rachel said. "Sam's weak from bringing me all this way so quickly. Please, just let him come in and rest."

"How stupid do you think I am?"

"Jacob," Sam said, dropping to his knees. "You know all about us—our powers. You know I'm the weakest. By the time I regenerate, you'll be long gone."

The psycho was quiet for a moment. "Fine. But if you try anything, you both die."

Rachel helped Sam crawl just inside the door.

"You'll be okay," she said.

He just nodded.

"Follow me," Jacob said. He led her into the dining room and showed her where to sit. As soon as he put his gun down, however, something happened.

First, the gun flew across the room. Second, Rachel punched the table, which cracked in half. Third, and most important, "Rachel" turned into Quinn.

"For someone who knows everything, you really don't know shit," she said, advancing on him.

Jacob looked around wildly, but apparently hadn't thought to bring any more weapons with him.

"Sam wasn't drained from transporting us, he was drained from transferring his changing abilities to me." She picked him up by the throat. "Lucky you…I've got orders to kill rather than capture. You're a threat to the heroes, you see? And the President loves her heroes. Goodbye, Jacob."

* * *

"Rachel, please calm down!" Santana said. "This isn't good for you. Either of you," she said, nodding to the girl's stomach.

"I just want Quinn to be home."

"Your wish is my command!" Quinn said. Walking into the parlor, she pulled Rachel into her arms and kissed her. "It's over. For good now."

* * *

_**Five Months Later**_

"Brittany!"

"Brittany!"

"You're the Fabrays' lawyer! Are the rumors true?"

Brittany smiled at the reporters who'd been camped outside the hospital for two days. "I'm happy to announce that yes, the rumors are true. Rachel gave birth to a healthy baby boy yesterday at 1:06 in the afternoon. His name is Justice Michael Fabray."

The reporters shouted for more details.

"At this time, that's all the information I can give you. Both mommies are doing fine and are elated at the new addition to their family." She nodded at them all and walked back into the hospital. She grinned when she got to Rachel's private suite.

"Not a word," Santana said, smiling brightly as she rocked the baby.

"I think she wants one," Quinn mock-whispered.

"Hellz yeah. Little Fury needs a playmate."

"Shhh!"

"It's cool, B. They don't have cameras in here."

"No, I mean 'shhh' because Rachel's asleep."

Quinn looked over at her wife and smiled. She kissed her forehead, then groaned when her wrist communicator beeped. She pushed the button and read the projected display. "Gang activity by the docks, and the junior heroes aren't cutting it."

"I've got this," Santana said, smiling. "You two go."

"No, stay here," Brittany told Quinn. "I'll go grab Boy Wonder and take him."

"Thanks Britt."

The girl was gone a second later.

"Here, hold your son," Santana said. She gently handed the baby to Quinn. "I'm going to go get coffee. You want anything?"

"If they have BLTs in the vending machine, yes. If not, then just a Coke."

"I'm on it."

Quinn smiled down at the baby, and over at her wife. She heard the sirens in the distance and knew that the world was still in chaos. But in this moment, she felt safe.


End file.
